


New Adventures

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Tumblr prompts: "Oh my god, I love you." & "I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that, you can look after yourself…I shouldn’t have…I’m sorry."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot originally posted on tumblr!  
> Requested by my lovely twin @tiffanytheweirdo :)

"Nick, please stop it,” Ellie pleaded with a little annoyance in her voice.

“No-no. It’s fine. I’m almost done anyway,” Nick’s voice sounded from their bathroom upstairs.

“Nick, seriously. I am perfectly fine carrying the laundry downstairs. I’m not an invalid,” Ellie called in his direction and sighed deeply.

“I know, babe. But you shouldn’t be doing it. Heavy lifting – laundry and moving the new furniture around and all. Not right now,” Nick’s voice was clearer now that he came walking down the stairs in their three-bedroom suburban home.

“Niiick –” Ellie dragged his name out like chewing gum, “I am not sick. I’m three months pregnant and barely even showing yet. Please stop treating me like a little child.”

Nick came to a halt next to his wife who sat on the couch in their spacious living room, resting her feet after he’d told her for the hundredth time to take a break. _From what even??  
_Putting the laundry basket on the floor next to the table, Nick looked at Ellie.

“Yes, you’re pregnant. With my baby, Ellie. You’re carrying _our_ child. Please let me do the laundry.”

Ellie groaned, “Hun, I appreciate you doing all this stuff for me – really I do. But I’m perfectly fine doing chores in _our_ household, okay?”

“But –”

“No. Nick, seriously. Ever since we’ve found out about the baby, you’ve been overprotective. Today it’s the laundry you won’t let me hang up to dry even though it’s not even a full load. Yesterday you wouldn’t even let me cook dinner ‘cause you were afraid I’d cut myself by preparing vegetables…”

Nick sat down next to Ellie, locking eyes with her and a sheepish expression on his face. Ellie smiled softly at her husband of two years.

“ **Oh my god, I love you.** Okay? And you know that. But this has to stop. I’m not made of glass, hun.” Ellie took his hand in hers, slowly caressing his fingers with her thumb.

Nick sighed in defeat, “ **I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that, you can look after yourself…I shouldn’t have…I’m sorry.** I love you, babe.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ellie kissed his cheek, “Just take it down a notch, okay? I know you only want the best for us and I love you too.”

Nick placed his hand on Ellie’s cheek and pulled her close to him for a tender kiss. Exciting and new adventures were awaiting the small family.


End file.
